Anemone
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Sam's face hardens and Dean seems to realize, past his own righteous anger, the mistake he's made because he starts to fumble for words but Sam holds up a hand to stop him. The room is silent except for the beat of their hearts and blood rushing in their ears. "Take your pants off and bend over the bed."


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
><strong>Story: Anemone<br>Rating: M**  
><strong>Word Count: 3055<strong>  
><strong>Chapter: 11**  
><strong>Pairings: Wincest<br>Spoilers: None apply**  
><strong>Trigger Warnings: smut, incest, spanking, fingering, orgasm denial (delay)<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Sam's face hardens and Dean seems to realize, past his own righteous anger, the mistake he's made because he starts to fumble for words but Sam holds up a hand to stop him. The room is silent except for the beat of their hearts and blood rushing in their ears. "Take your pants off and bend over the bed."<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine<strong>

**AN: For the tumblr prompt - prompts? how do you feel about: bottomDean, who has abeen very naughty and gets a spanking? maybe a bit of orgasm denial as well...**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Anemone_

Dean opens the motel door and Sam stalks in behind him. Sam looks angry and he slams the door shut, flipping the lock and sliding the chain. "Oh get your panties out of a bunch princess." Dean says, rolling his eyes, "The vamps are dead and I'm fine."

"Fine?" Sam hisses, turning around and glaring at Dean, "You're _fine_ because Cas was there to put your blood back in your body and sew your skin back together, you insufferable _ass_. You were as good as _dead_, and all because you threw your dumb ass in front of me in some stupid, self-sacrificing move to protect me."

"So you're saying you'd have rather had the vamp rip your throat out instead of mine," Dean nods, sarcastic bitch face in full force, "Got it. I'll make sure to stay out of the way next time."

"Dammit Dean!" Sam growls, "That's not the point!"

"Then what is Sam, because I think I'm missing the point here!" Dean yells back.

"The point is that you need to stop doing stupid shit to protect me!" Sam runs his hands through his hair in frustration, "You should have called Cas sooner, you know he would come for you."

"We can't rely on Cas for everything Sam, and if you're going to throw a full on bitch fit every time I save your ass then maybe you shouldn't come with me anymore!"

And that comment stings, because they're finally together again and on even ground and fuck Dean for even suggesting that they not stay together. Sam's face hardens and Dean seems to realize, past his own righteous anger, the mistake he's made because he starts to fumble for words but Sam holds up a hand to stop him. The room is silent except for the beat of their hearts and blood rushing in their ears. "Take your pants off and bend over the bed." Sam says in a soft voice.

"Sam-" Dean starts, his eyes wide but Sam's jaw clenches and Dean swallows nervously before mumbling, "Yes sir." Dean strips, leaving his blood covered clothes on the ground, stripping naked even though Sam only asked for his pants to be removed. He stands in front of their bed and leans forward, bracing his elbows on the bed and baring his ass for his little brother.

Sam slips his belt from his belt loops and folds it in half, gripping it tightly in his fist. He places a hand on Dean's lower back, holding him in place as he raised his other arm, swinging down, the belt cracking on Dean's ass. Dean gasps and grits his teeth. Sam has spanked Dean before, several times, but usually just for minor transgressions or strictly because Dean asked, but this is different. Sam has never spanked Dean when he was truly angry before.

The belt connects with Dean's ass ten times before Dean lets out his first whimper, another two before he starts to struggle a little. When Sam hits fifteen and shows no signs of stopping, Dean throws an arm back to cover his ass, crying out when Sam allows the belt to hit the palm of Dean's hand once before he snatches his big brother's arm and jerks it slightly upward, pinning it to his lower back. When Sam hits twenty he stops, his breath harsh and heavy. Dean rests his head on the sheets, trying to catch his breath. He turns his head to the side, huffing harsh breaths through his nose. Sam stares at Dean for a moment, searching his face like he's looking for a hint of remorse, and then he frowns and shakes his head. He brings the belt back and Dean clenches his eyes shut, bracing for the hit, but when it connects he lets out a yelp because Sam has angled the belt down to hit the sensitive skin just below the curve of his ass and fucking shit that _hurts_. Sam doesn't let up and before he even reaches the fifth hit Dean lets out a sob, collapsing on the sheets. Sam begins alternating between spanking his big brother's ass cheeks and that sensitive little curve and occasionally the backs of his thighs. Since the first tear escaped Dean hasn't been able to control himself, he's a total mess, sobbing into the scratchy sheets of their motel bed. And it's not that attractive kind of crying either, it's full blown red rimmed puffy eyes and snot coming from his nose and hitched breaths.

Sam stops, lets the belt fall to the floor, but Dean's still sobbing like a child and it doesn't seem like he's going to stop any time soon. Sam lets go of his big brother's arm, massaging it gently before placing it on the bed, his hands gentle now as he touches Dean. He presses his hand lightly against Dean's side a mumbles a short, "I'll be right back, okay?" before moving into the bathroom and wetting a wash rag. He comes back out, rag in hand, and his heart hurts a little (or a lot) at the sight of Dean so broken in front of him, but he can't just allow Dean to continue on this self-destructive path. Sam takes a breath, lets it out, and walks back over to Dean.

Dean's still bent over the side of the bed, face half pressed into the sheets, still letting out gut wrenching sobs that he can't seem to stop. Sam drags Dean fully onto the bed, his big brother barely using enough strength to help him. Sam sits down next to Dean, cupping the side of Dean's face in his hand and lifting him off the sheets enough to clean his face, wiping the snot from his nose like Dean did all the time for him when they were growing up. "I-I'm so-sorry," Dean gasps from between hitched breaths, "Not gonna d-do it ag-agin, I pr-promise." But Sam just shushes him gently, wiping away tears and snot with the rag, turning it over and just pressing the cool cloth against Dean's cheeks and forehead to help cool his feverish skin.

"I know you're sorry," Sam says, running a hand through his brother's hair, "I accept your apology." And a fresh wave of tears escapes Dean and Sam rubs his back gently, whispering to Dean in a soft voice, the one he usually uses on witnesses and victims during hunts. Sam keeps wiping Dean's face until the older hunter finally sinks into the sheets from exhaustion. "There we go." Sam says, running his fingers through the short strands of hair on the back of his big brother's head, scratching lightly like he would a pet. Dean shudders and there's still quite a few tears slipping down his cheeks but his breathing isn't as labored anymore and he actually seems to be relaxing so Sam smiles. "I know you want to protect me, need to protect me even, but it goes both ways Dean." Sam says, not an ounce of anger in his tone, "I get so incredibly scared when you do stupid things; when you go in guns blazing and without a plan and don't want to call for help because you can't stand to think that someone might believe you're inept. But Dean, I can't lose you. I can't. And I can't allow you to continue to throw yourself head first into a monsters' nest because you think you can handle it. Sometimes you just need to ask for help from someone else, okay?" Dean mumbles slightly into the blankets, turning his head away from Sam. Sam swats his butt and Dean yelps, looking back at Sam. "Okay?" Sam prompts again, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay." Dean mumbles, frowning.

Sam nods, continuing to run a hand through Dean's hair and trace what Dean recognizes to be protective sigils onto his skin. After a few quiet moments, the older hunter begins to fully relax, closing his eyes and letting his little brother watch over him. "Don't fall asleep yet." Sam says, his hand drifting a little further down Dean's back and Dean opens his eyes. Sam smiles, bending down to kiss Dean before moving around to sit in between his big brother's legs. The younger hunter gently spreads his brother's legs further apart to make room for himself. "Hand me that pillow?" Sam asks, pointing at one of the pillows up by Dean's head. Dean grabs the pillow and throws it back at Sam, tilting his head in askance. Sam kisses the back of Dean's shoulder in response and lifts Dean's hips up, sliding the pillow underneath him. "That okay?" He asks.

Dean nods, "Yeah," He says, then looks back over his shoulder at Sam, "What are you doing?" Dean's eyes are still red rimmed and kind of puffy, his nose is red, his cheeks are flushed, and his ass is all kinds of burning hot and might bruise but damn if he isn't the most gorgeous creature Sam has ever seen.

Sam slides his hands up Dean's calves to his thighs and skips his ass to rest his hands on the older hunter's hips, fingers digging in to the skin there. "Want to make you feel better." Sam says, "That okay?"

"Yeah baby boy, that's _really_ okay." Dean groans, his eyes dilating already at the promise of arousal.

Sam smiles, kisses the back of Dean's neck, and says "thanks". He kisses the back of Dean's neck, and every knob of his spine from the tippy top to his tail bone and Dean's already shaking underneath him even though he's barely gotten started. "One second," Sam mumbles, climbing off the bed and striding to his duffel bag, rummaging through the little zipper pockets until he finds a bottle of lube and walks back to the bed.

Dean is stunning when he's aroused, skin all flushed pink, eyes dilated, and his pretty mouth parted to suck in gulps of air. Sweat plasters his hair to his forehead and makes his skin shine and that shouldn't be attractive but it _is_. Dean's staring at him, wide eyed, as he climbs back onto the bed and sits himself back down between his big brother's spread legs. "Sammy…" Dean says.

"Right here Dean." Sam replies, caressing Dean's inner thighs gently, "I'm right here." Sam slides his hands up Dean's thighs, one hand reaching under his big brother to squeeze his cock gently. Sam groans, realizing his big brother is already fully hard and has to unbutton and unzip his own jeans because his dick is pressed hard against the zipper and it's starting to become pretty unbearable. Sam squeezes Dean's cock on more time and lets go. He pulls his hand away completely and Dean whines. "Don't come until I say so big brother, you got that?"

Dean groans, pressing his face into the sheets, but nods.

"Need to hear you say it, Dean." Sam says.

Dean lifts his head up, crossing his arms in front of himself, "Yeah, not til you say, I got it man." The older hunter lowers his head back down and rests it on his crossed arms.

Sam nods and picks up the lube bottle, slicking up his fingers. He pauses for a second but then adds a little more to his fingers and rubs it directly onto Dean's hole. Dean hisses, mostly because his ass is really kind of sore but also because the lube is cold and that always feels weird. "Do you want me to stop?" Sam asks.

"No." Dean says.

"Are you sure?" Sam caresses the skin of Dean's ass lightly and his brother flinches at the contact, "I don't want to hurt you. There are other things I can do instead."

"Want your fingers in me Sammy, now come _on_." Dean growls, shoving his ass back at Sam like he's trying to make a point.

Sam bows his head, kisses the small of Dean's back, and presses a lubed finger into Dean's ass. Dean's so hot inside that Sam has to bite the inside of his cheek to get a handle on himself. He takes a deep breath, lets it out, and swirls his finger inside to loosen his brother up. Dean gasps and whimpers like he's hyper sensitive and right now he probably is, but Sam's careful to listen to the tone of Dean's cries to make sure they don't tip over the edge into pain. Sam slides in his middle finger alongside his pointer, curling them down to press against Dean's prostate and Dean whines and arches beautifully at the stimulation.

"S-Sammy, oh fuck, _Sam_," Dean groans, hips making these aborted little thrusts into the pillow beneath him, "Gonna fucking, _oh_, oh fuck-" He gasps, Sam pumping his fingers in and out of Dean, pressing insistently against his prostate on every thrust in and dragging on every pull out.

"Don't come til I say, De." Sam growls and Dean reaches down between his legs, gripping the base of his cock and squeezing hard to prevent his orgasm. Sam groans his approval and bows his head to kiss and nip at the skin on the back of Dean's neck and shoulder, leaving little red marks and hickies over the fair skin. "Good boy." Sam says, licking one of his darker bites, jabbing his fingers back into Dean's prostate.

Dean's sobbing again, but for a very different reason. He hides his tears in his forearm, breath catching on every inward thrust that Sam makes with his fingers. "S-Sam, Sam please," Dean begs.

"Not yet." Sam says, biting down on Dean's shoulder and the older hunter lets out a wild cry, squeezing his cock again to stave off another orgasm.

"_Please_ let me come, oh please, come on Sam need to, need to come baby come on please just let me come, please," Dean babbles. He clenches around Sam's fingers tightly when they try to pull out, like he's trying to keep them in. Sam moans, the motions of his hand becoming rougher and Dean sobs with it, his body so hot and feeling so good he could hardly stand it. He barely feels the heat and pain from his spanking anymore, too far gone to care about anything expect Sam's hand and the need curling in his belly.

Sam shoves his fingers in one more time, but this time he leaves them there, rubbing Dean's prostate until Dean is nearly mindless with pleasure and Sam kisses his neck. "Come for me De." Sam says softly and just like that Dean is done. Checkmate. Stick a fork in me, done. He strokes his cock once before he's spilling over the pillow, screaming Sam's name into the bed sheets. The younger hunter pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the bed before pressing his own erection with the heel of his hand. Dean's too far gone to help so he just lays there on the edge of oblivion while Sam strokes himself just a couple of times and comes in his boxers. It takes Sam a minute to catch his breath, but when he does he kisses Dean's neck gently before climbing out of bed. Dean whines in protest and turns his head to glare but Sam laughs, "Gotta get something to clean us up real quick, I'll be right back." He promises, heading to the bathroom to get another wash rag and wets it with warm water. He strips himself of his clothes, letting them pile on the floor, and cleans himself up before heading back into the bedroom.

Dean is dozing on the bed, head pillowed in his arms, when Sam walks back in. Sam smiles, sitting on the bed next to Dean, his big brother stirring when he sits down. "Gonna be a while before I'll be able to sit down again." Dean mumbles, and Sam feels a little guilty about losing his temper, but Dean cracks and eye open and peeks up at him with a smile so he figures they must be okay.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless like that again," Sam says, letting Dean roll onto his side so he could throw the soiled pillow onto the floor and wipe Dean's belly with the wet rag.

"Can't make any promises," Dean says, "But I'll try."

Sam nods throwing the rag onto the floor and pulling the sheets back on his side of the bed, sliding underneath them. Dean kicks at his side, pushing the sheets down until he can crawl under and lay next to Sam. The younger hunter pulls the sheets back up over them and curls up next to Dean, pressing his chest into his big brother's back, resting his arm over Dean's waist, his and splayed across the older man's chest. Dean sighs, turning his head to look back at Sam. Sam leans forward and kisses Dean. The angle is kind of awkward, but fuck it Dean wants a kiss and who the hell is Sam to deny him one. "I love you," Sam says when he pulls away.

Dean smiles one of those rare, brilliant, happy smiles and says "I know", which is basically as good as an I love you too. Dean places his hand on top of Sam's hand on his chest and threads their fingers together, pulling Sam's hand up to kiss the knuckles softly. His ass hurts, his eyes are still a little red from crying, and his nose is still kind of red, but Dean is happy. "I know," He says again, this time with a little more conviction.

Sam hums happily, burying his face in Dean's hair and taking a deep breath. "Night Dean." He says, closing his eyes and just before he drifts off he hears a soft, "Good night Sam." Sam smiles.

**End**


End file.
